A Bond Unlike Any Other
by NFS LOVER
Summary: A/N: This is a one-shot lemon scene from my story Rider Vs. Conqueror, following Chapter 29.


**A/N: Hello to all the readers here. This is a scene from my story Rider Vs. Conqueror, from the very last chapter and that story is still being written. This will have a lot of Hiccstrid fluff and it is a sex scene, which I couldn't write in the story for obvious reasons. Anyway, to my readers who are keeping track with Rider Vs. Conqueror, this is the sex scene that takes place right from where I left off in chapter 29. This is my FIRST M Story for HTTYD and my first one shot. So it might not be great at first but please bare with me.**

**And also this whole intro is again the apology scene and the make-out session. If you want to skip it, do so or if you just want to read it all over to see them reach the make-out scene, you're free to do that. **

_Hiccup's POV_

"To say I'm sorry for the things I said to you, Astrid" I said with a serious/sorry face. She tilted her head a bit, in I believe annoyance.

"Hiccup, you don't have to apologize for _anything._ You were right about what you said about me and..." but I cut her off.

"No I wasn't!" I said a bit too loudly and she stopped. I started walking towards her, "I said that you loved me only because you and your family were going to be set for life if you married me...I questioned your love for me, even when you did show it, when we were in the forge and Ripper interrupted us, when we were on that survival trip with our friends...you made it evident to me that you loved me for _me_. And I let my anger cloud my judgement" I said, stopping right in front of her. She tilted her head up and I looked down into her eyes.

"I let my anger control me. I had anger which many you say I deserved, but what I didn't deserve was to direct it all at you...the person who cared for me the most after Toothless. I was weak in letting my emotions get the better of me when it came to you...I was weak for letting Drago into my head" I said, as I felt a tear run down my cheek. I then felt a soft, warm hand cup my cheek and felt a thumb rub away the tear. I opened my eyes to see her staring lovingly into my eyes.

"You are not weak Hiccup...Drago exploited your emotions...no decent person with a conscience would ever do that." I couldn't believe she was trying to justify my actions towards her.

"No Astrid. I accept my weaknesses, but it was too late when I had already dealt the damage to you. Throwing the ring at you was...not even stupid, but cruel and unjust. I went too far. I let my anger control me and let it hurt you...which was the last thing I ever wanted Astrid. But now I know that that event, will always hold a place in our memories...a memory that I wish I could forget, or not even made" I said as I held her hand.

"It opened my eyes Hiccup" she said, and I stared at her, not knowing what she meant. "It allowed me to see the errors of my treatment of you, ever since we were young until now. It showed me how much we took you for granted, and it will remind me never to make that mistake again" she said.

"But how can you forgive me after all that, when I drove you to attempted suicide? How can you forgive me like that?! No person would ever do that."

"Because you do it all the time...forgiving people. You always try to see the best in them and you do. You could have easily run away when I found you and Toothless, but no, you came back to show me what dragons really are because you saw the good in me and decided to trust me...it's my turn to forgive Hiccup...and I forgive you" she said.

Words or actions couldn't describe how happy I felt at that moment. She closed the gap between us by pressing her body against mine, and I hugged her around her waist while she had the palms of her hands against my chest. We looked at each other and gazed into each other's eyes, and we both saw the longing in each other's eyes for the other. We had been apart for two years, but this one month had been filled with more uncertainty of seeing or talking to each other, and now we were passed that.

She leaned in and so did I and our lips met. It had been a long time since I kissed her lips. That sweet, soft strawberry taste of her lips, and the highly distinct aurora that surrounded her. We pulled apart after a minute or two...but that kiss was different. It wasn't a full make-out kiss that we shared many times, but it still had the same passion...but more in-depth. When we looked into each other's eyes, we saw more than passion...we saw lust.

Our lips met once more, but with much more force, as if they had been starved for years and this was their only food after that time. Her hands made their way from my chest to the my hair, and began to tangle themselves in the braids she had made for me. I left my left hand at her waist and let my right hand explore her lithe frame; letting it roam up against her red tunic **(like the one in the poster)** trying to feel her soft smooth skin underneath it.

I felt her pushing her tongue against my teeth, begging me to part them. I did as she wanted, and they met with a clash. She let out a soft, muffled moan as I pushed my tongue into her mouth. I never knew we were moving while we were kissing as I soon pressed Astrid against a flat rock, leaving her no escape...which I don't think she wanted.

I began to grow more bold as I managed to find my way under tunic and began feeling her soft, beautiful skin. At the same time I moved my lips along her jawline, to her ear lobes and started to move down along her neck. Every moan she made just pushed me further on. "H-Hiccup...y-you're...w-wounds" she managed to speak as she was having trouble gathering her thoughts from her current position. I began moving my lips back up the way they came, right back to her lips. It was nice she cared about my well-being, but she spent two weeks, even a month before all of the events, taking care of me. Tonight, it was my turn to take care of her.

"My wounds...can take a backseat to you...tonight" I breathed out before capturing her lips again. I guess she was alright with it because she moved her hands from my head to underneath my shirt and began removing it.

_Normal POV _

Astrid removed his shirt right over and tossed it to the side. He was not bare-skinned as he would have been due to the the bandages wrapped right around his middle and upper torso, where the wound and cracked ribs were, and his entire right forearm wrapped in bandages as well. But there were slight traces of the bruises he suffered, reminding her of the pain he went through. But even through those bandages, she could see how well-toned he was. Two years of training, and dragon riding, plus smithing had all left their marks him...and they were very attractive marks.

She could make out an evident outline of abs on his torso. Even his arms were well defined, thin, but she didn't care. They looked capable of winning any fight he was in. Even when her hands trailed against his back, she could feel the strong shoulder and back muscles he had gained. However, the bandages and bruises even made him look more masculine than she could ever dream of him looking...which was well beyond them.

Through those bandages and bruises, she knows what he went through for her, and on his well toned body...they made him look like a God who had fought his way to make it to his love.

Hiccup wasted no time in performing the same to Astrid. He unclasped the robe on her back from her shoulder pads, and it fell to the soft grass. He unclasped her shoulder pads and let them fall, and soon pulled her red tunic over her head, leaving her only in her breast band. They also managed to toss their shoes off, but ended up falling to the ground, with the soft grass absorbing most of their impact, but that did not break them apart.

Astrid had fallen on top of Hiccup, and he began slowly unbuttoning her spiked skirt which she moved clear once he was done.

"This night...is not going to...be the same...as the others...is it?" Hiccup breathed out, both of them taking a breath of fresh air.

"No it is not" Astrid whispered and clashed their lips once again. Hiccup sat up a bit and without breaking the kiss moved his hands to the braids of her hair, and just as skillfully he had forged Stinger, he let her hair fall in one beautiful, smooth motion, that the very action of it falling played in slow motion in his head, and the only thing that came close to describing it was a river of gold silk, flowing freely and illuminated by the moonlight. He paused in his kissing and took a good look at her. Not even Odin himself could resist such a sight. There she was, in her blue leggings, breast band and her golden hair flowing right down to about three inches above her waist...she was truly a Divine Beauty.

That's when Hiccup flipped the positions and she was on the bottom, and he was on top, once again engaged in a passionate and lustful kiss.

"You are truly not of this world" he breathed in a low voice that Astrid had never heard before...and she loved it. He began trailing down her neck, planting many love bites alone it, with one or two licks here and there while he lets his hands explore her goddess like frame.

"And you...clearly are more...than any Viking...in these lands" she said, getting into the mood as she closed her eyes to enjoy the experience she was receiving from her lover.

"That's because this Viking...will do anything to protect his love" he said as he stopped his onslaught of kisses and moved up to her face and they locked eyes. He became lost in her sky blue eyes, that bore nothing but love, caring, fire and spirit in them...with a hint of lust as well. She became mesmerized by his emerald green eyes, seeing the care, love, loyalty and young man that she longed for the last month, with lust mixed in with them.

"You've...already proven that...Hiccup" she breathed as she began caressing his legs with hers. He closed his eyes, as he almost knew it was her skin trailing along his pants.

"No I haven't" he said and she began moving his hands to the his belt, as if guided by instinct. "I would die for you in a heartbeat...Astrid. I would fight Loki, Thor and Odin himself just to come back to the world of the living and die for you again...and I'd do it a thousand times over...till the sands of time run out themselves" he said as he moved his hands to the top of her leggings as well.

Astrid couldn't believe what she just heard what Hiccup would do for her. She knew he felt strongly for her, and her for him, but _never_ that strongly. This was a completely new Hiccup from the last one she remembered...and she loved this one even more than the last if that was even possible. They then looked at where their hands were and looked back at each other's eyes.

"A-are you...s-sure...you want to do this?" he asked. She could tell that he was hoping she'd say yes, because now they were too far to stop. But at the same time, he was checking on her if she wanted to do this. He was putting others before his own personal pleasures. She knew no other Viking would be this controlled when it came to a situation like this. But he was also checking because of the severe consequence they might face since they'd be breaking a sacred custom if they did do it. But in all honesty, she didn't care...all she cared was the young man above her makes her his.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she smiled and kissed him.

She skillfully undid the belt, or straps of his pants, pulled them off and threw them next to where the rest of their clothes were. His pants didn't fall off immediately, but just became loosened, and that's what she wanted. She let her hands roam back to the back of his neck and held his lips to hers while he allowed his hands to roam her body, and it seemed to create short bursts of lightning between their touch, bursts that she didn't want to stop.

He moved his lips from hers and repeated the process of making his way down her body. She kept her eyes closed to savour the experience from her love...and the funny thing was, she had yet to call him that. To her it seemed like the ultimate level in a relationship. Calling someone 'my love' was in its own way saying quite a lot, and yet here they were about to an act that in Viking tradition is a life-bond act that can only be done in marriage. The two of them were going to break that law in a short while and they know they'll come under serious scrutiny, especially Astrid, if people find out about it. But now, they didn't care. They were alone and no one knew where they were.

She felt him trail his lips down her jawline to her shoulders, placing tender love bites along the way. That, coupled with the graceful movements of his hands along her naked stomach, left her wondering if she was in the presence of a sex God...if so, she knew things could only get better from here. He skipped over her wrapped breasts and let his tongue loose on her skin. She felt the long, slow licks, the cool and wet touch of the muscle. Her breathing seemed to be much more frantic, gasping for air anytime her lungs could. Hiccup took this as a good sign and didn't stop his onslaught.

"Ah...Hi-Hiccup" she moaned as he reached the center of her flat stomach. He dug his tongue into her naval and brought his lips around it at the same time, sucking on it. "Nyah" she breathed. She couldn't control the feelings he was causing her. She could even feel him purposely work his teeth into this and felt the pearly whites graze her skin as his tongue sought to dig through deeper into her. She couldn't even lift her head to see him do it, only imagine the look he was giving her. But just like the suddenness with which it started, she felt the sensations stop and felt him moving back to her face.

But not before stopping at the base of her neck and, using his tongue once again, laid the tip of it at the base of her neck, and in one, long slow motion, glided it on the centre of her neck. It was agony to say the least for the Valkyrie beneath him. She laid her hands flat on his chest because she didn't want to bring him closer and risk disturbing him from the treatment he was giving her. "G-Gods...Hiccup" she said in an unusually high pitched voice, making him curve his mouth into a smile, while still running his tongue along her neck. Soon though his tongue ran its course and ended at the bottom of her chin. That's only when the both of them noticed that she was arching her back higher and higher the closer he came to her chin, and she let it fall back down as soon as it stopped. And when it did, Hiccup trapped her lips once again.

"That...was...Gods" she breathed out as they took one of the few pauses they did in kissing.

"You liked that...didn't you?" he asked, taking a few breaths himself.

"Liked...would be an understatement...but now it's your turn" she said with a smile and gently applied pressure on the non-injured side of his chest, telling him to get up with which he did. Astrid straightened her hair out a bit, and stared at Hiccup, specifically a bulge that had grown in his pants.

Hiccup looked down and saw it and couldn't help but blush and look away. Astrid couldn't help but smile as she closed the back between them and grasped the top of his pants. She lifted up his chin with one hand to meet her eyes and let her other hand rest on the bulge that was threatening to split his pants. Hiccup couldn't help but gasp as he felt her start rubbing his _dragon_. He closed his eyes to feel the soft, yet burning her sensations her hand was creating..._Gods she hasn't even actually touched it yet! _he thought.

"You like that...don't you?" she asked slyly as his head fell on her shoulder.

"Uh-huh" was all he could muster in response.

"Well then...just lay back..." she said, gently pushing him to lie on the soft grass, "...and let _me _do all the work" she said, while pulling his pants down. When she pulled them down in enough, she saw it...and she was surprised. As soon as she had pulled the pants down passed it, it shot right in the air, as if letting her judge itself. She had heard from older friends how the size of it played a major role in the pleasure of the act, and Hiccup wasn't as big as she was expecting. Or actually, it was smaller than she had feared. She knew about how painful the first time was, and the size of it always contributed to it because that meant her insides would have to stretch more just to take him...but now she knew he was the _perfect _size for her...but still had her doubts about how something like that was going to fit insider her.

She looked back up to her boyfriends and saw that he had his eyes closed. "Hiccup, open your eyes" she said, frowning a bit as to why he was so worried. He did open them, but looked at her timidly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Is it...you know...b-big enough?" he asked, and judging by his facial expressions, was bracing for the worst. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Hiccup...of course you are...do you really think I would care about something like that?" she asked looking at him with her smile. Hiccup's fear of what her thoughts were about him began to fade away. At least she thinks it's good enough.

Astrid soon turned her gaze back to the object. She let her right hand move in and clasp around it, earning a small grunt from the man beneath her. It was hard, thick and _hot_. She could even feel his heartbeat through the object, and marveled at its hardness. She began to have some fears of how painful it would be but pushed them aside yet again, and proceeded to rub it, moving her hand in an up and down motion, feeling the soft skin of it and hearing Hiccup's breathing deepen. She let her hand rise to slowly encompass the head, and slide back down to the base, and repeating the action. She soon slowed down her action as she found the slower and harder she went, the more effect it had on her man.

"Am I doing it alright?" she asked, not stopping.

"Oh...Gods, this is...gah...amazing" he said as he let his head fall back down on the grass. She turned her eyes back to the beautiful tool in front of her, and then had an idea. She heard jokes and stories from older women about how they used their mouths. Her hand was clearly making him feel good, she was certain of that. But what if...?

She gave her lips a quick lick, pulled the little hood of skin all the way down and wrapped her entire lips around him. The taste wasn't bad...just _different_...in a good way. She was tasting skin, but she also tasted something subtle, a musky taste if you could say...something so...Hiccup, and she loved it.

She ran her tongue around the rim, exploring and tasting every place on his manhood, before giving it a gentle suck. Without removing her mouth, she looked up at him, and saw he had shut his eyes tight, and he seemed to have trouble breathing; gasping every few seconds by the looks of it. She began to worry and released him, pulling up and calling him.

"Hiccup, am I doing something wrong?" she asked. That's when he opened his eyes suddenly and his breathing slowed down.

"On the contrary...you're doing an amazing job...a really, _really_, amazing job" he breathed with a smile. She smiled when he said that and took him once again in her mouth, but something felt off. She then noticed she felt a bit uncomfortable with the angle. She released him and looked back to see a rock that was tall enough, where his legs could reach the ground. "Hiccup, could you sit on that rock behind you?"

Hiccup looked back and saw it just two feet away and did as she asked. He slowly got up and dragged himself onto the rock, with his pants around his thighs. Astrid got up and knelt down on both her knees between his legs and took him in again. She found that this angle was _much _better than the previous one. It was more comfortable and it allowed her to accept him better, letting her mouth reach his base.

She began to bob up and down on him, sucking more eagerly while continuing to explore every nook and cranny of his manhood. And while she did that, she used her right hand to rub his shaft right in front of her mouth as she bobbed her head and down. She even tried experimenting with her tongue around his rim, which she found to get a much more sexier reaction out of Hiccup.

However, she soon felt Hiccup's hands on her blonde hair and dig into her scalp, as if pushing her onto his shaft. The way he massaged her scalp, ran his fingers through and down her hair...she found it just so..._erotic_. Having to be in that position...feeling his hands in her golden locks, holding them while she pleasured him, him being in control...Gods did she want him bad.

She decided it was time to stop and with one final long, slow suck, let go of his manhood with a popping sound, and a strand of saliva sticking from his tip to her tip, which eventually broke due to the amount of distance she pulled her head back. She looked back at the now glistening, tall and proud member and back at Hiccup, who looked like he just came back from Valhalla.

He knew why she stopped and dropped to his knees and caught her lips once again while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are...y-you ready?" he asked. He thought it weird that he would ask Astrid Hofferson that question, but he knew it from stories that it always hurt for girls when they did it the first time...and that's the last thing he wanted to do to Astrid.

"Ready for what? Fucking like two dragons starved of mating?" she asked, voice drenched in lust, as well as the depths of her eyes. "I...c-could you be...on top?" she asked.

"S-sure...but I don't want...to" he was silenced when she placed a finger over his lips.

"I know what I'm getting myself into here Hiccup. I'm ready for this...I'm ready for you to make me yours" she said, cupping his face with both her hands. "But we're going to do it the...traditional..way" she said and she stood up, pulled her leggings down until her knees. This was truly a sight. Sure she still had her breast bindings on, but he wasn't focused on them right now, just her waiting sex ready for him.

She then turned away, her back towards him and lowered onto her knees, and used her hands as support. Hiccup couldn't believe, she was getting in the _doggy_ position...to him. He never imagined _the_ Astrid Hofferson to be in such a _submissive _position to him. She let herself rest her elbows on the soft grass as and left him a perfect view of her butt...and her waiting sex, which he could see glistening in the light of the cave. His shaft never lost its stiffness, in fact he could feel his blood flow triple to that region. He didn't waste any time in getting position behind her...although he would have loved if he could savour the site a bit longer.

He rested his hands on her hips, rolled them to her stomach, and glided his way up her abdomen so that he also brought himself over her.

She could feel his erect member brushing her entrance, and couldn't stifle in a low moan. She felt his hands once again work their magic touch on her, and soon felt his shaft beginning to grind her entrance. "H...H-Hiccup...please" she begged. _She begged_. Astrid never thought she would utter a sentence in that tone, but given the circumstances, she couldn't help it. Her core needed to be cooled, and he was the only one who could help her now. He lowered his chest so that now he was able to plant kisses on her shoulder.

"As you wish" he breathed and pulled back to make sure he aligned himself properly. She glanced back at him and saw his face set into a look of determination. She felt his tip brush against her entrance and she couldn't help but sigh, and she heard him sigh as well. They were actually going to do this, they would be one being, for a while, but if it was like anything they heard, it was going to be indescribable. He managed to sink his tip into her, and there were honestly no words to describe the sensation.

She felt his hands tighten on her hips and braced herself for what was going to happen. He gave on sharp thrust into her body, and he felt something break as he broke through. She was no longer a virgin...he was no longer a virgin. However his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Astrid grunt. He looked down and saw she had lowered her head, hanging it between her hands.

It was _extremely _painful for her. She felt that barrier break, but the pain wasn't searing or tearing, enough to ask him to pull out...but she just fell full. She squeezed her eyes, and a few tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She was starting to wonder how things could get better from here. She then felt him close the gap between their bodies as he wrapped left arm around her chest, hugging her close to him and using his right arm to hold himself up and not put too much pressure on her. He then began kissing her exposed neck and her shoulders. This resulted in her lifting her head and allowing him to start kissing her cheek, and mutter a thousand apologies as well.

She smiled at his sweetness...he was just so..._him_. She bet he was even prepared to pull out just because he couldn't stand seeing her in pain. "I-I s-should...pull out..." he said but she quickly grabbed his right arm, and they both locked eyes.

"N-no...just wait...wait" she said softly, catching her breath. He was _all _the way in her, and she just needed to get used to what it was doing inside her...stretching her. As soon as she felt used to the feeling, he could start making love to her. "Ok...please go slowly...first" she whispered, turning her face back forward, leaving him to do whatever he wanted to her. He gave one final kiss before muttering that if she felt any pain to tell him and he would pull out.

He pulled out a bit and slide back in, and as he did, she felt another strike of the pain she felt when he first did it, but this time, there was coupled with so much pleasure that it was nearly blocked out and she wouldn't have felt anything, except the pleasure. He repeated it again, and this time, she let herself moan because she couldn't help it. She couldn't believe that Hiccup was actually _inside her_. She then realized something else, something that she feared for Hiccup.

"My...father will..kill you...if he...finds out" she said between breaths. She never really considered that until now and from that conversation he had with Hiccup a week ago, he still wasn't fine with him.

"Tell him...to get...in line" he simply breathed as he nibbled on her ear causing her to release even more moans. The voice he said that in..._Gods it was sexy! _

"Hi-Hiccup" she moaned again as he quickened his pace. She could begin to hear him grunt and moan with each thrust he made. "Hiccup...oh Gods...Faster!" she nearly screamed that final part. He happily obliged to her request, increasing the speed and force with which he pushed into her. She finally understood why the position she was in was said to be the _best _position when it comes to sex. Sure it seemed strange for someone like Astrid to be in a cruel submission position, but she found with every angle she gave her hips, and the mental stimulation that there was a man holding her hips, her elbows on the ground as support...it just all connected for a huge pleasurable experience for her. She couldn't imagine how this felt for Hiccup.

He was in pure bliss. Right below him was his love, with her butt to him, holding her hips, and thrusting in and out of her at a quick pace, her moaning underneath him, moaning _his _name, and begging for more. He's never felt in such a..._dominant_... position. Sure a few times in kissing, but most of the time Astrid called the shots, but here...in this position, not only did he feel dominant, he could also expand her pleasure. He could bend over her and kiss her neck, shoulders, nibble on her ear and if she did turn her head, they could lock lips. They did that a few times in fact, and he could let his hands roam free on her abdomen and chest.

Their intense and passionate love-making was taking its toll on the young lovers. They could really begin to feel the heat radiating from around them. That was another thing, she was so _hot _and _tight_. Hiccup relished the feeling each time he pushed in. Her clenching cavern constricting his shaft each time, and causing him to push ever so deeper into her just to keep the experience up. Not to mention how wet she was. His member was probably coated in her liquids that her body had been producing ever since their session started. Her core had been growing hotter by the second...especially when it seemed that he was close to it. It would only be a matter of time.

"Hiccup...I-I can't hold...it...Ah!" was the only warning she gave before she came. All of a sudden he felt a hot wave of her liquids on his member...she just came on his member, and he knew he wasn't that far off from her. The huge release of energy caused her to loose feeling in her arms and she let her front fall on the soft grass, without moving her hips which Hiccup still had firmly in his grasp.

He closed the gap in between them again and kept his face near hers while he was at his maximum speed. She turned her head slightly, not enough to see him, but enough to entice him.

"Come on Hiccup...let it go" she said, in the sexiest tone her ever heard from her. "I want to feel it inside me..." she whispered lustfully into his ear. That was the final straw. With one final loud grunt in her ear he planted himself in her and was overcome with by pure bliss.

Astrid felt her walls tighten around his member and she gasped at the sudden rush of his warm semen inside her. This time she let her front fall completely on the ground while she felt his warm splashes make its way through her.

This time, Hiccup supported himself above her using his elbows and she could feel his deep, hit breaths on the back of her neck. She couldn't help but smile at what they just did. Sure they broke probably the most sacred law in marriage and tradition, but at the same time, she belonged to him now, she was his...and that's all she wanted.

"Wow" he muttered from above.

"Yeah...wow" she echoed. She had never felt so exhausted and spent in her life. This was much more tiring than spending twelve hours in the forest throwing your axe, running non stop for a mile...and yet she never felt so satisfied.

"You were...amazing...in fact...amazing...can't even...describe it" she said as he slowly pulled out of her, and she didn't feel anything leak out of her when she also sat back up.

"Yeah...we've got to...do this again sometime" he said with a laugh, to which she giggled as well. She then looked to the entrance, worried if anyone might have seen them, but then saw Toothless and Stormfly looking at them with their wings covering the entrance.

"Well...it looks like no one will know" Hiccup said, seeing that the dragons gave them their privacy from everyone else.

"But they'll know if I didn't sleep in their cave...and if my dad finds out" she said looking at him with concern.

"I'll tell him tomorrow...it should be better hearing it from me" he said.

"Alright" she replied and lied back down on the soft grass, content that it was a suitable bed for tonight. "Come sleep my...my love" she said looking at him.

"Of course...my love" he replied back and lied down next to her, encircling her waist with his arm. The two young adults could finally agree that were more than a couple now.

**A/N: Well, hope you guys liked it. I'll be continuing with Rider Vs. Conqueror soon. **


End file.
